This invention relates to a sealing structure using a gasket which is used for, for example, the joint part between an engine and an intake manifold mounted on a vehicle.
As this type of the sealing structure using the gasket, one is suggested which is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-040673. In this sealing structure of JP 2013-040673 (A), a gasket as a main body has a gasket main body part whose first end is brought into tight contact with the groove bottom surface of the installation groove formed in a first member, and whose second end is brought into tight contact with a second member, a pair of first and second side surface lips which is brought into tight contact with the groove side surfaces of the installation groove in a part close to the groove bottom part of the installation groove, and has a pair of third and fourth side surface lips which is brought into tight contact with the groove side surfaces of the installation groove in a part close to the groove opening part of the installation groove.
In a case where the gasket width dimension in the first and second side surface lips is defined as W1, the gasket width dimension in the third and fourth side surface lips is defined as W2, the groove width dimension of the installation groove in the position where the first and second surfaces lips are brought into tight contact with the installation groove is defined as W3, and the groove width dimension of the installation groove in the position where the third and fourth side surface lips are brought into tight contact with the installation groove is defined as W4, each of the dimensions is set so as to satisfy the relations of W3<W4 and W1<W2.